Fake Meditation
by MistressSkittles
Summary: Neji does a double-take when Tenten removes her shirt, and Tenten finds out that Neji isn't so scrawny... One-shot: Nejiten- Rated T for safety.


Just a quick Nejiten one-shot. 8D

Enjoy kiddies.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Tenten looked unhappily at the clothe that clung hopefully to the top half of her body. There wasn't enough fabric for her to even make a handkerchief with. A brief glare was cast in Hyuuga Neji's direction, as the white-eyed prodigy's Kaiten had repelled her shuriken (and other pointy objects) right back to her. And unfortunately she didn't dodge them every time- thus the ripped shirt.

Peeling the light pink strips of fabric from her torso, Tenten unceremoniously threw them into a pile under a tree. The nin could care less that Neji saw her like this; they had trained together long enough for her to discard at least one item of clothing without feeling uncomfortable. (Or so she thought.) She was secretly glad that she had a legit reason to take off her shirt, because it was just so damn hot. Training with Neji, especially during Konoha's trademark boiling hot summers, was almost enough to make the kunoichi rip her shirt off, shredded or not. Another glare was cast toward Neji. He wasn't even sweating, the bastard. Even wearing those ridiculously white robes, he sat motionless in the shade of a tree, meditating.

Tenten leaned her head back, gazing upwards at the sky, her hands placed on her hips. In nothing but her pants and her chest-bind, which she habitually applied around her breasts every morning, Tenten stretched her back out. The weapons-master did not notice, however, that the Hyuuga had cracked an eye open. The eye quickly widened, and the prodigy sat up a little straighter as he gazed in shock at his teammate.

The sun was setting off in the distance, and the orange hues of the dying light cast an ethereal golden glow on her tan skin, stretched taut across her flat stomach. Her subtly muscled torso flexed and twisted with her as she stretched herself out after their training session. Long, slender arms with defined muscles of their own were attached to skilled hands with thin, agile fingers that rested on her hips. His eyes caught on a small trickle of sweat that trickled down her mid-section. He travelled the path it took, the glistening spot moving with the dips and curves of torso, before evaporating beneath the waistband of her pants that rode dangerously low on her hips.

Neji made a valiant attempt to not focus on her breasts, but found it hard because before today, he never noticed she had any. Of course, he did realize that his female teammate would someday develop these… Assets… But he never before quite registered that they were there. And he briefly wondered why he never noticed before. Blinking hastily, his eyes traveled further upwards, getting lost in the soft slope of her shoulders and her long slender neck. He followed the gentle outline of her jaw, and the full lips that were often quirked into a triumphant grin or stretched into a smile as she laughed. Smooth and tan skin covered her face, and beautiful eyes the colors of a soft caramel mocha were half-lidded with the tired induced by their training and the humidity. Her naturally thick eyelashes only drew more attention to the golden-brown irises.

His breath caught in his throat as she reached up and let her hair out of their buns. It was an extremely rare occasion for this to happen. The gorgeous dark brown locks, wavy from their entrapment in the buns, tumbled down her back that was pleasantly slick with humidity. It barely reached her waistband, and it remained unmoving for lack of breeze. To Tenten this was just a simple act of letting herself relax. To Neji it was the most stunning thing in the world.

Of course, _now_ Neji was sweating under those white robes. But no, it wasn't because of six hours of straight training. No. It was because his suddenly drop-fucking-dead _gorgeous_ teammate had turned towards him and started to approach him. He gulped as he forced himself to not notice the hour glass shape of her body and the light swaying of her hips. Too late. He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to meditate.

The weapons-mistress settled herself down directly in front of the Hyuuga, sitting cross-legged and leaning towards him, putting her hands on the ground in front of herself for support. Neji sat dead still, refusing to acknowledge the beautiful woman before him.

"Neji." She said. He cracked an eye open, but barely.

"Why were you staring at me with your mouth hanging open?" she said with a laugh evident in her voice. Neji opened both eyes and blinked, meeting the full-on stare of the almond eyes directly in front of his. He opened his mouth to respond, but found no suitable excuse floating around his genius mind.

"Well… I…" he sputtered out, at a loss for what to say. Tenten blinked slowly.

"Well…?" she coaxed.

"I… You… You should… Should keep your clothes on before, while, and after we train…" Neji said pathetically. Tenten's eyebrow rose.

"Well then." She said, her tone clipped, "I apologize." And with that, she got up in one fluid motion and walked away, making Neji bite his lip in almost pure agony as his eyes locked on to her rather appealing backside. As soon as he felt her chakra leave the area, Neji let out a small sigh. He was in deep shit.

Over the following weeks, Tenten was quiet but not unresponsive during training. She went harder on Neji, harder than ever before. Her attacks were relentless and her defense, flawless. The Hyuuga was almost having trouble keeping up. And then one day, it was incredibly hot. It was truly ridiculous. It felt like the sun was underneath his shirt, and he had the labored breathing to prove it. And Hyuuga Neji never has labored breathing. Finally, he couldn't take it. The robes came off, leaving him only in his pants. His hair was sticking to the side of his face, and he took a miniscule amount of time to brush it away and back into his traditional low pony-tail. Within seconds of him discarding his shirt, Tenten ripped her's from her body with a grateful moan.

Unlike the white-eyed prodigy, Tenten was more discreet in her ogling. Before the kunoichi had made the mistake of thinking Neji was somewhat scrawny, what with his thin face and pale skin. And oh how she was wrong. She blinked quickly. This Hyuuga is _ripped_. Broad shoulders and toned chest with an amazing six-pack, Neji was the whole muscled packaged. But the weapons-mistress got off lightly. They were to go back to training, so it easily took her mind off the muscle-bound ninja in front of her.

They trained for two more hours. As Neji wound down his spinning Kaiten, Tenten sprinted in with a drawn katana to get a close-range attack in. Neji slapped the sword away like it was child's-play, and it clattered to the ground. Tenten spun in front of him, and suddenly a kunai was drawn and aimed for his ribs. He slapped that away, but just barely, and at the same time accidently tipped Tenten off balance. Her foot slid just a centimeter too much, and she fell forward, pushing Neji down. With a grunt and a surprised huff, Tenten found herself on top of a stunned Hyuuga prodigy. She looked up into the milky white eyes of her training partner, and she found her own light blush was mirrored by his, which only made her blush more.

Neji found it terribly hard to concentrate when Tenten's breasts were pushed up against his chest, and his heavy breathing was no longer caused by the training or the sun. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, and then they both shut them at the same time, embarrassed all over. Tenten placed her hands on Neji's shoulders, pulling herself up so her face was hovering over his. Somehow her buns had come undone; her hair conveniently fell around both their faces.

"I thought… I thought you said we should keep our clothing on before, while, and after training…" she said softly.

"I'll make an exception…" he replied, placing a hand at the back of her neck and pulling her head closer before kissing her on the lips.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Constructive criticism is spiffy. c:


End file.
